The Origin of a Speedster
by Hyperficial
Summary: Episode I of my story saga "Of a Speedster." There are different origins of a speedster. My perspective on some stuff that happened behind the story of some episodes of the show.
1. Part I: Introduction

The Origin of a Speedster

* * *

 **Hey guys! TheHyperWriter here, back with the first ever episode of OaS! You may ask, what happened to the whole trilogy? Well, here's the long story:**

 **I transformed the trilogy into a saga. As I was working through TLOAS (Still guess about what it means.) I came across many more ideas to add to the story. But it was too many to add on, and too many words to be read in 1 one-shot. So I came up with the idea of making it a saga. Naming parts, episodes. Just like Star Wars. Lel. This series may go on and on forever. Maybe until the last season!**

 **Anyway, getting in to the story. This story is about one of the ideas that I came up with whilst working on TLOAS. I expanded this idea when I read "Like a drug" by waterdragon213, here in FFN ( s/11874547/1/Like-a-Drug) I felt like It was something good to expand, so I added it to my original idea. Also, this story may sound like a wiki page. Lel.**

 **Also, this might be the last fic until my school starts. Right now, I am pretty nervous because I'm Grade 7 right now. So if you might loose track of me, you can message me via my social media sites that are in my bio. I am saying this because it might delay my time table since all gadgets are out of my hand for weekdays. Only gunna get hold of them on weekends. Soooo yeah! Hope you guys enjoy this fic!**

* * *

The Speed Force... The Speed Force is the extra-dimensional source of all speedsters' powers, including _him_... And the key to honing in on their ability to affect the fabric of reality. It allows speedsters to enhance their movement and momentum-based abilities, as well as giving them other abilities, such as vibrating their bodies at different frequencies, phasing through matter, affecting the state of their molecular bonds and moving through time and dimensions.

But other than that, the Speed Force is very strict on speedsters, and on how they take care of the gift that they had given them. Some disrespect it, some respect it, some does not know of it.

When speedsters run, you can see their yellow lightning generated from them and by them. But some other speedsters have an unstable connection to the Speed Force, or an artificial made connection to it. That is why there are 3 different classifications of speedsters that exist in the Speed Force. They are the Blue, the Red, and the Yellow.

But individually, before they became a speedster, they were normal-living humans. That, is where a speedster's origin story begin. Though, the colors of the lightning describes the person, alone. Not just describing the speedster.

The Yellow speedsters are the ones that have a pure and natural connection to the Speed Force. There are only 3 of these yellow speedsters that live as of now. And use/will use their powers for the great or good. All speedsters of the blue were yellow before, but they chose the wrong path.


	2. Part II: Yellow

"All my life, I've wanted to do more... be more. And know I am. And the first chance I get to help someone, I screw up. What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero. What if I'm some guy who was struck by lightning?" -Barry Allen, The Flash.

"I don't think that bolt of lighting struck you, Barry. I think it chose you." -Oliver Queen, The Arrow.

He woke up in the morning, trying to regain consciousness after. He looked at the clock and saw that he was on time for waking up. But the clock didn't wake him up. His mom did. And most of his childhood on going to school was always like that. A childhood where his mom and dad was his whole support.

But not until his mother's murder. He became dumbstruck when he found her corpse lying on the ground in a blue body bag. He never went to her grave, nor her funeral. He never wanted to accept his mom dead.

He became awfully late of mostly energy single day, it would be for elementary, high school, college, them in his work at CCPD. It was even more embarrassing when it came to crime scenes, he would always be late for them, being the last person to arrive at the scene. Especially since he is an adult.

His mother's death made a very big impact on his life. It changed everything that he wanted to be. Before the murder, he had always wanted to become a scientist. But the murder made him become a CSI instead. To prove his father innocent.

When he owned his own lab, he start read experimenting on chemicals, different chemicals for crime scene investigating. The chemicals had particles in them that would change materials, physically and chemically. He works on it for months and months before he became a speedster. Worked on it non-stop every single night. Always getting home late. He had always think that he, had the right formula, but he never did. So he just kept the other formulas on his shelf.

He was always a gentle, kind, loving gentleman to his friends. He would always help people in need so that they wouldn't feel like what he felt when his mom wouldn't get worried.

And then his latest obsession, the particle accelerator was announced by Harrison Wells. He counted every single day until it would start to function. He was the #1 fan in Central City of the accelerator. He was a diehard about it.

But on that faithful night, the stormy and night of revolutionizing science, his expectations became an unexpected reality to him. He got struck by lightning and then smashed into the shelf full of chemicals. Making the Lighting emerge the chemicals into his system with itself. That whole night was his origin story.

But still, in any way. That night, again, changed everything in his life. It was his fixed point in his whole life. That was where he started his story that is still being written.

He was the kind of speedster that used his speed with caution. Not using his speed for anything bad. With the quote that I said, the Lightning chose him to become a speedster. Making him feeling that this was his future. He stayed loyal to the rules of the Speed Force. He was an example of a perfect creation made from the Speed Force.

"You're..." -Barry, The Flash from Earth One.

"I'm Jay Garrick, the real Jay Garrick." -Jason "Jay" Peter Garrick, The Flash from Earth Three

Have you ever heard the saying, "Old is gold"? Well, this is really good example of it.

Let's go back in time to the early 70's of Earth Three. Meet Jay Garrick, a college student from the University of Central from the city itself, Central City. He was, like every other yellow speedster, a kind and admirable person. Jay showed himself to his schoolmates that he was a good-natured and kind man. He also showed himself to be a humble man as well, respectful too.

Jay was a young man when he first owned his own lab. It was used for all of his experiments for Chemistry and Physics class. Because Professor Stein would always bring up hard equations to the board. So he had to get a lab of his own. Making it his future laboratory for scientific purposes.

He lived with a nice childhood and good education. He was an only child, meaning he is the only child in the whole family. The Garricks had a nice and good conduct of being a sweet and tender loving family. But there was one girl that he had considered "home." And that person was Christina "Tina" McGee. The smartest and cutest girl in math class. She was perfect for him in many indescribable ways.

Jay would only seldom get mad, angry, or stressed. He was always keeping his cool on point when there's a problem. Or when he's doing something really stressful, but he would contain it.

His origin was when on one day, after he watched the football game of UoC and UoS, he went back to his lab, experimenting with hard water vapors and heavy water vapors. When he stood up from his chair, the formula that he was making dropped on the ground as he accidentally knocked it off the table.

Making the vapors go airborne. Jay tried to clean up the mess, he inhaled the formula and passed out. When he woke up, he became faster than the speed of sound and had quick reflexes. He donned his suit, gloves, pants and boots. And became the hero of Central City for decades, The Flash.

He had always respected his powers. Used them for the best things. Later on, he told Tina about his powers. She was devastated. But she started rooting for him and started supporting him in every way possible.

He was the hero of Central City for 4 decades straight. Equaling to 40 years of experience of having the Speed Force in him. Sure, there would be times that it got out of hand, but he would always stay cheerful and humble with his speed.

"I graduated high school when I was 15, Dad." -Jessie Wells

"Ah, that's my Jess, always so quick." -Harrison Wells

Quick. That's what she was. Quick. She was always quick. She was the quickest in the class, quickest in brain solving, quickest in getting stuff done. That's why they called her Jesse Quick.

Jesse was young when her mother died because of illness. Then it left her and her father, Harrison Wells. Even though that she had never had a mother over the rest of her childhood and teenage years, she was always the best shape because of her father, the brilliant scientist, Harrison Wells, took care of her. What can she say? She had the best father in the world. She could also recall that time when she got lost in the planetarium, his father locked down the whole place in a snap, just to find her.

She had top marks when she was at school, always on the Top 1 place. She always gets her day done fast enough so she could rest. Her whole life, she was quick. People could even call her an illusion because of how quick she can get things done quickly.

She graduated with 5 majors in college, which is on Earth-1, not common anywhere. Not just to Central City, but everywhere. She was always supportive of her father when she watches him do press conferences, announcements, even in interviews.

But one day, she was taken by the terrorist of Central City, Zoom. She was not very quick. Then she got rescued months later and traveled to Earth-1 and met up with The Flash. And in one of those days staying there, in order to give Barry's his speed back, she got hit by the dark matter of the particle accelerator. As of now, nobody knows if she got powers or not. But only the Speed Force would know.


	3. Part III: Blue

The Yellows are respected by the Speed Force if they respect their gift the way the Speed Force wants. They give hope to many people that believe in them. The Yellow speedsters are always the good ones. The Speed Force would choose them to use their powers for good.

But as I said before, there are some speedsters that have wanted to become faster, not caring if they cheated or not. And those speedsters are called The Blues. They were once yellow, but have went down the wrong path to become a blue. Only a few of these Speedsters are known today.

"You're not getting anything from anybody, on any Earth." -Barry Allen, The Flash.

"You can't lock up the darkness." -Hunter Zolomon, Zoom.

He was a monster to people. But he has already accepted it. Meet Hunter Zolomon, the speed demon of the Speed Force. The one who would always break the laws of the Speed Force. He was the one who would do anything it takes to be the fastest man alive in any universe. Hunter, as the name implies, would even hunt down speedsters from any universe.

Hunter is known to be the Reverse of Barry. because they had a similar fixed point in their childhood. When Hunter was 11, he woke up to a sound of shattering glass late night. He went down and saw his father abusing his mother, Ashley. James Zolomon served as a war veteran who fought in the War of Americas for years. James he turned to Hunter after pushing Ashley to the ground when Ashley told Hunter to run away. He grabbed his son and then put his silver kettle helmet on his head. And from there, Hunter saw his father kill his mother with a shotgun. James was sent to prison while Hunter was sent to the orphanage.

Years and years later, like Barry, became a scientist. He was a good man. But like Jay, experimented with waters. He had a significant solo operation specializing in chemistry and physics and began working on a way to purify heavy water without residual radiation. But in some part of the experiment, he became insanely mental. Things that happened to him as a child made triggered it. He then developed a bloodlust. Started killing counts of murder. Making him a serial killer.

He was caught and was sent to an institute for the mentally insane. He was given daily electroshock, and therapy. But not until the particle accelerator made by Harrison Wells exploded and affected him during one of his electroshock sessions.

He started learning how to use his powers for what he plans on doing next. But when he learned on how he was running...no... no. He wanted to be faster than what he was. He never wanted to be a hero. He went back to his old lab and used the the purified water that he made for his first velocity serum. He named it Velocity-1. He moved faster than he ever was. But when he did, his lightning turned blue from yellow, started getting sick, started getting weaker.

With that speed, he made a horrific mask and pitch black suit. Set a trap to kill 15 officers, men and women. Calling the CCPD talking about a hostage situation. He slaughtered 14. Left one to tell what happened. He described blue lightning zooming around. But then got killed that night at his home.

He committed again, uncountable number of crimes. But he got so bored and tired being the villain. So he went back in time to when he was still sane and met another version of himself. A timeline remnant, he gave him the Velocity-2, another V-serum that was made to have the longest of duration of speed. The remnant was convinced, and went with Zoom back to the present.

The two were the same person when they got there. The remnant got his father's helmet and suit that he used for the war. And from there, he played as the hero of Central City, technically finding and hunting himself down. But what looked like to Harrison Wells, was that Zoom was hunting him down. He was later nicknamed the Crimson Comet, and then The Flash. In one of their chases, a whole from the sky opened. Zoom hid his time remnant back at his lair. To find out what was in store for the both of them.

When Zoom came back from his mission. He caged a man in the iron mask with black prisoner clothes. Zoom said to his remnant all about what he had learned. That there were other universes, mirror worlds, other Earths. He said that man in the iron mask was Jay Garrick, a version of The Flash from another Earth. Zoom got an idea, he changed his remnant's suit's color scheme to maroon. With yellow lines forming a lightning bolt. And also made maroon boots. And then made an identity for his remnant. Jay Garrick. "Jay" used a breech to get to another Earth. On a mission orchestrated by Zoom to kill The Flash to have more Speed Force in them. But when Jay got there, he lost his speed. Making him plan out another plan to convince The Flash to help him.

Months later, Jay got the whole team of The Flash convinced and trust. But when Harrison Wells from his Earth arrive on the Earth he was in, he stopped visiting the team that much anymore. Since this whole plan was compromised because of him. Hunter and him spoke of what to do. Hunter asked if he would kill Jay in order for Barry to become faster. Jay had time to think about it. But for now, Hunter told Jay to continue helping Team Flash, that means including Harry. He said that he'll take care of Dr. Wells.

Weeks later, Jay soon found the bright side of Hunter's idea. Then many days later, Jay was killed by Zoom as he closed the breech of S.T.A.R. Labs. And made the whole team think that Jay was dead. But he was still alive. In a way.

A month later, a showdown went place between Hunter and Barry. At the end, Zoom took The Flash's speed and took Caitlin to his Earth. A few weeks later, the final race between them commenced when Barry got his speed back. Unfortunately for him, his plan to destroy the multiverse was foiled by The Flash. He lost against him.

"Stop doing this to yourself! You don't actually want to hurt anyone." -Barry Allen, The Flash.

"You don't know anything...about me!" -Eliza Harmon, Trajectory.

You can say that she was the kind of friend who would always be cheery. No matter what situation you would be in, she would always be the one to cheer you up. She is always willing to help any friend in need

Her name was Eliza Harmon. Brilliant and terrific woman she once was. She was 10 years old when her family and herself moved from Metropolis to Central City. She graduated from Elementary when she was 12 years old. When she got to high school in Central High School, she was known to be the 'girl in glasses' since she was the only girl in the whole class who wore glasses. She was not that popular in school. But the thing that she was popular for is that she was a good friend and had a shining smile seen by anyone that sees her. She graduated and then went college abroad when she was 17. She went for one major, and that was chemistry.

She graduated from college when she was 22. She returned to Central City with a chemistry-filled mind, and started working at S.T.A.R. Labs for a few years. She resigned from S.T.A.R. Labs three years later and then started working Mercury Labs. When she got their, she made many researches. But one of them made her too much of a perfectionist. She tried not to be, but she did.

Two years later, her former co-worker Caitlin Snow asked help for a formula she has been working on. Even though that it would delay her time table for her research, being the good friend she was, she helped Caitlin with the formula when she was given three components for the structure.

Because of that, she was 6 months behinds her research. Because she was always distracted trying figure out the nature of the formula. She started studying the components given to her, and put all the pieces together.

She found out that she can be fast as The Flash. She needed to do everything for her research. And she can't do it when she's as slow as a human. She took the risks and reverse engineered her own Velocity-9. When she injected it into her system, she made an artificial connection to the Speed Force. She never even knew about The Speed Force though.

Weeks later, she committed horrible and terrible crimes. She knew she wasn't her. But the effects of the V9 made her have a need for speed. She never knew that her cells were degenerating at an extreme speed as well. She ignored every bad thought and looked at the evil bright side.

And then a few days later, in a confrontation of her and The Flash. She degenerated when she ran too fast. Her lightning, like Zoom's, went from yellow to blue. Even though Barry told her not to inject more V9 into her system, she still did it. She thought to herself that she helped too many people in her past. Now it's time to help herself.

The Speed Force never accepted her. But she had already made a connection to the Speed Force that, again, Like Zoom, remained intact even though she died. So even though everyone thought she died, she never lost the connection.


	4. Part IV: Red

The Blues are told to be mentally unstable. And it is true. Once the Speed Force gets into their system, there's nothing that can stop them to have a desire for speed. A NEED for speed, if you will. That is why if anyone gets in their way, they will immediately kill anyone that is in their way. Or just fear them until they give them what they want.

Now, let me introduce to you the final, and last class of Speedsters. Some say that they would be the reverse of another speedster, some say that they just like being fast more than anything, some say that their like the Yellow Speedsters and Blue Speedsters combined. But they are mostly known as the unstable ones. May I introduce to you, the Red Speedsters.

" This isn't your fight. It's mine." -Barry Allen, The Flash.

"No, it's all of ours. This is my city too now. It's up to all of us to protect it." -Wally West

If you have already known Joe West, you might know who his son is. Meet Wally West, the young man that stayed in the dark shadows for years. Wally was raised by his mother, Francine, alone. But what his mother kept from him his whole childhood was that he had a father and a sister.

When Francine told Wally about it, he was enraged by it. Wally wanted to meet his father and sister. His wish was granted by her mother and they both moved from Keystone City to Central City Apartments. Francine told him to stay low for a while, so she could talk to Joseph and Iris.

It took a couple of months for her to be loved by the other part of the family again. But during those couple of months, Francine told Wally that she was sick. Wally started to worry about her health but at the same time was still angry at her. So for the medical bills, he had to do what his father would've put him jail for. He started drag racing and won and won all over again.

He had always the love for cars and in general, love for speed. He wanted to be an engineer sometime in the future. He started studying his 1st year in Central City College for mechanical and electrical engineering.

He even once started dreaming of becoming an astronaut one day because he wanted to experience the blazing speed of going into space. But he later started getting interested into the speed of fast cars. Especially ones with very hot nitrous kits. So in short, he had a need for speed and lives going at fast speeds.

After those couple of months, during a Christmas Party at the West Residence, he dropped by and paid them a visit. After a few seconds of saying hello to his father and sister, he hesitated and started to abort the mission. But Joe made him come in the house and celebrate with them.

But he still resumed his occupation as a street racer for his mom's hospital bills and for the joy of it. But mostly for the joy of it. When his father found out, his family also did try to convince him out of his hobby. But he was convinced when he was nearly killed in a car accident while racing. Because The Flash saved him. That taught him a lesson of never to race again.

And then a few months later, he was taken by Zoom to Earth Two. He was very scared and terrified about what could've happened to him. Then Zoom said to him that The Flash cared about his life. And he started asking himself why would he care about a reckless boy's life? And as the matter of fact, he did. The Flash traded his speed for his life.

That's when Wally started feeling that he wanted to repay The Flash for what he did for him. Wally started inheriting the 'West-I-need-to-help-people gene.' Then a week later, when Zoom was starting to terrorize the city, he was kept in a secret room of S.T.A.R. Labs with universal foreigner, Jessie Wells. They got to know each other and started their friendship that day.

And since they were careless of what was happening outside the room, and bored of what to do, they started figuring out how to get out of the room. But when they did, they felt the building shaking. They started running throughout the building trying to find the team. While they were running, the shaking started following them. They started running faster. But when they turned to the other corridor, they were pushed back by the antimatter and the wave of the particle accelerator explosion.

Wally and Jessie fell on the floor and were affected by it, for sure. Jessie was affected even more because she was already injected with Velocity-9 before, but was flushed out of her system. But when it was out of her system, she made a connection to the Speed Force for only a very small amount of time.

Wally, on the other hand was only affected by it without a connection to the Speed Force. But most importantly, he was affected by the accelerator and a small portion of Barry's Speed Force in it. In other words, he duplicated the reaction.

"You're a hero Barry. You couldn't kill me before. You won't kill me now." -Hunter Zolomon, Black Racer.

"I don't have to." -Barry Allen, The Flash.

He really never had to kill him. Continuing where we left with Hunter Zolomon last part, he lost to Barry Allen. He was a speedster with blue lightning when he was defeated. But he wasn't just defeated by The Flash. But during the fight between them, Barry made a time remnant and made the enforcers of the Speed Force, Time Wraiths, even more angry.

The time wraiths crept out of the Speed Force and went flying into the airs of the world. Barry instantly flashed back from the speed demon and then it stood up. Hunter screamed as the time wraiths went to him and was circling him. He felt his skin rotten, his suit squeezing his body, sticking it to him, his pupils darkening, and noticed his logo on his chest piece was now a white background with red lightning, and then his earpieces having red outlines and red lightning on it. He saw his lightning that he was exerting transform into red from blue. He was later taken into the Speed Force with the wraiths.

The easy explanation of that was that he was being transformed as a speedster who had more of an unstable connection to the Speed Force than having an artificial one. He became full of the unstableness and became The darkest version of Barry. The Flash, rather. Zoom evolved into The Black Flash.

"We'll meet again soon, Flash." -Eobard Thawne, Reverse-Flash" -Eobard Thawne, Reverse-Flash

"I know. And every time, I'll be ready for you." -Barry Allen, The Flash.

You can say that he's a remnant now, than what he was in the past. Let me introduce to you Mr. Eobard Thawne, who is the most loved evil unstable speedster of all time, if I'd like to call him. Eobard was born circa 2151. The 22nd century. He was a physicist, chemist, scientist, computer programmer, and engineer. He has quite the superior intellect for a man in that century.

He was also once obsessed with The Flash of the 21st century. So much he wanted to be him. To be The Flash. You can say that he was the #1 fanboy of The Flash. Almost everyday, he would always watch or read a documentary of The Flash, how we would always save the day and be the savior of Central City. In some point of his high school life, he stumbled across a time capsule that had The Flash's suit in it. He kept it in a glass case for display in his room.

And because he wanted to be The Flash so much. He studied everything about how he would come to be. He thought of theories and possibilities on how he would become The Flash. He studied the biggest events of what happened in the 21st Century. Central City, specifically. He focused more on the particle accelerator explosion in the 2020's. He learned that it created a thunderstorm. He started thinking about how a lightning bolt could affect the person with the dark matter of the accelerator. Calculations were not correct. It would kill him. He thought of things that could affect a person's speed. He found chemicals used for making things go wrong.

He used the basement of Mercury Labs for the duplication. He set up a sphere that had a machine full of dark matter and electricity as an acting lightning bolt, then strapped himself to a chair. With Gideon ready to do what he wants. He also had tubes with chemicals that would change things _physically and chemically._ He made a go to Gideon. It activated the machine. The machine had particles collide and therefore made a collision; an explosion. The machine released the dark matter into the sphere and at the same time electrocuted him. The chemical containers shook and broke down, spilling all over him. He screamed and went unconscious for the next 3 days.

No one found him for 3 days straight. When he woke up after those days, he saw his hand vibrating at an extraordinary speed. He smiled at himself and then took a little joyride fun with him running around Central City in the 2190's. But during his little joyride, he broke the time barrier and went back in time to the 2090's. Where The Flash museum was. He started exploring the whole museum with big awes. But then he saw a painting with The Flash fighting a man in a yellow suit. He read it and it had his name. _Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash gets defeated by The Flash_ It read.

It didn't take long for him to embrace his future after many times of rethinking it. He went back to the future, broke the glass case that had Flash's suit, and reversed the color of the suit. And yes, the outcome was a yellow suit with the emblem of The Flash, but in reverse. He installed Gideon's tech inside his suit. And when he was all good to go, he time traveled back to a guess in time when The Flash is from. When he did, he appeared in the streets of Central City, 2015.

But then, his Speed Force energy was low. He needed something. Something to return back home. Something that can make him faster and boost up his Speed Force energy... he needed tachyons. He remembered that decades ago, in his time, Mercury Labs created tachyon devices. But he first wanted to know if that time period is where The Flash was from. It checked out when he did a certain crime. He went to Mercury Labs and kidnapped Christina McGee, the former owner of Mercury Labs and Head Scientist. But he was further interrupted by The Flash. But got away with it. He forced Tina to accelerate the energetic properties of the tachyons. It took some time, but then she did it. But as he tried to kill her, he was again, interrupted by The Flash. Who destroyed the speed machine. He was later defeated and locked up in a cell.

Didn't take too long for them to realize that they just made a time paradox. So they sent him back home. They sent him back to the future. When he got to the future, he needed to get faster than The Flash in order to take everything away from him. He isolated tachyons at his lab in Mercury Labs. And a few weeks later, he was horrified when a horrific speedster with blue lightning nailed him to the wall. Choking him in the process...


End file.
